Jinkou Hana
by Chizakura Rakuen
Summary: Nous sommes des fleurs artificielles, Yû. Des monstres. L'ordre nous a utilisé, réduit au rang de pantins. Je les hais. Mais tu es le pire, car tu as choisi de vivre au lieu de mourir avec moi. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais. Je t'aime, Yû, je t'aime. Mais je te hais tant que maintenant, je dois te tuer.


**Hi everybody ! Me revoilà ! J'attaque pour la première fois une fiction hors Death Note... whoooooooo... une fiction sur D Gray Man ! Un petit hommage à la fanfiction car c'est grâce à ça que j'ai découvert ce manga que j'adore !**

**Je ne voulais pas écrire un truc trop long mais j'avais une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment depuis que j'avais lu sur le profil de Mauguine la déesse de la fanfiction qu'il y avait peu de fics sur Alma.  
Je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ?**

**Contexte de l'histoire : La première partie, ce sont les souvenirs d'Alma (vous savez quand il part en balade mentale grâce à Wisely) de son point de vue, et en gras, ses pensées maintenant. Ensuite, ce ne sont que ses pensées, juste avant qu'il/elle ne parte avec Kanda pour la ville du tome 2 dont j'ai héhé, oublié le nom.**

**L'histoire d'Alma est triste et plus particulièrement la fin quand on voit Fô qui met Edgar et Tui ensemble m'a presque fait pleurer. Comme lors du combat Alma VS Kanda, que j'ai lu avec Wrecking Ball en fond sonore, le cover de James Arthur. J'étais au bord des larmes.**

**J'ai écris ce one-shot en écoutant l'album Awake de Skillet et je l'ai relue avec Never Surrender. Je pense qu'elle va bien avec cette fiction. C'était même le titre original mais j'ai changé car il n'avait pas tellement de rapport. Finalement, j'ai choisi ****Jinkou H****ana qui signifie fleur artificielle en japonais. Du fait que Kanda et Alma ont été "créés artificiellement" et qu'ils sont souvent comparés à des fleurs de lotus.**

**Dédicace : Dédicacé à Maugine, déesse de la fanfiction, cette dédicace pouvant être une supplique à son ordinateur qui bug de remarcher.**

**Bon, ben, je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tant que je ne peux pas le supporter.

Mon amour s'est changé en haine. Je te déteste. Je te déteste.

Toi et tes manières brusque.

Toi et ton regard fier.

Toi et ton visage d'ange.

Toi et ton caractère irascible.

Toi et tes accès de violence.

Toi et ton nom, Yû Kanda.

Toi et ce que tu es vraiment.

Je déteste tout en toi.

De tes longs cheveux noirs jusqu'à tes pieds agiles en passant par tes mots haineux, je te déteste.

Lorsque je te poursuivais, tu t'en allais.

Lorsque je te courais après, tu me frappais.

Lorsque j'ouvrais la bouche pour te parler, tu me crachais une insulte.

Lorsque je répliquais, tu commençais le combat.

**Yû, viens près de moi, regarde-moi. Souviens-toi de moi.**

**Ne me laisse pas.**

Tu ne voulais pas que je me rapproche de toi. Pourtant, j'ai été la première personne à t'adresser la parole, j'ai tout essayé. Je t'aimais tellement. J'étais si seul, sans toi ! Mais toi, tu ne voulais pas de moi.

Je n'ai jamais renoncé. Je voulais que tu sois mon ami. Je voulais que tu restes près de moi.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te lancer des piques quand j'en avais l'occasion. Tu n'as jamais trouvé ça logique : pourquoi est-ce que je te provoquais alors que je voulais que tu sois mon ami ?

C'était pour entendre ta voix. Pour te contempler autrement que renfermé dans tes pensées sombres. Je voulais te voir vivre. Il fallait que je te teste, il fallait que je voie cette petite étincelle dans ton regard, que je me mesure à toi.

Je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne, tes yeux dans les miens, ton sang avec mon sang.

Je voulais avoir toute ton attention.

Je te voulais pour moi.

**J'ai besoin de toi ! Il faut que tu m'aides, il faut que tu sois là.**

**On me dévore, on me ronge. Viens, viens et sors-moi de là.**

Besoin de toi. Besoin de ton corps. Besoin de ton âme. Si nous ne nous battions pas, tu ne me regardais pas. Tu ne me touchais pas. Tu n'étais pas avec moi.

J'aurais tout fait pour toi. J'ai tout fait. Je voulais que tu sois libre, je voulais que tu sois heureux, je voulais te voir sourire.

Il y a eu ce jour de souffrance. Nous devions nous synchroniser avec cette Innocence maudite.

Aussi blessé que moi, tu m'as quand même combattu. Mais cette fois, nos blessures nous ont arrêté. Je n'ai pas touché ton corps, mais j'ai touché ton âme.

Nous avons ri ensemble pour la première fois.

Je n'ai jamais autant aimé l'Innocence que ce jour là, pour le bonheur que cela m'a offert. Tu étais enfin avec moi. Tu étais enfin à moi.

Nous étions enfin amis.

Je t'ai consolé quand tu as fait un cauchemar. Tu me souriais en retour. Je t'avais rien que pour moi. Tout pour moi. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé de plus que de te prendre dans mes bras et d'atteindre ton cœur.

Oui, jours bénis que ces jours où nous étions ensemble, où rien ne pouvais plus nous séparer.

Ils ont été trop courts.

Tu me regardais faire mes pitreries en riant, parler aux autres endormis avec affection, tu me regardais moi, tu me voyais moi. Mais ce bonheur a pris fin quand tu t'es évanoui subitement.

Non, quand j'ai entendu que maintenant que je t'avais, j'allais te perdre pour toujours. On allait te rendormir à cause de je-ne-savais-quoi. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Je t'avais enfin ! On allait te reprendre à moi. Non, non. Inacceptable.

**Reste avec moi pour toujours. Je suis là, tu ne me vois pas ?**

**Détruis-moi, sauve-moi…**

J'ai assommé ceux qui te veillaient, je t'ai pris sur mon dos, je me suis enfui avec toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Si tu devais t'en aller, nous devions le faire ensemble.

De toute façon, je ne suis pas allé loin.

Les Corbeaux étaient là. Drôles d'hommes sans visages, qui nous ont planté leurs aiguilles maléfiques dans le corps sans aucune hésitation.

Ils allaient te reprendre. Tu allais disparaître. Ce n'était pas envisageable.

Je t'ai poussé de toutes mes forces. Tu devais t'enfuir. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils t'aient. Tu étais à moi. S'ils t'endormaient, tu ne le serais plus jamais.

Presque inconscient, j'ai entendu quelques mots qui m'ont convaincus de savoir la vérité. La mémoire de ta vie antérieure. Tu commençais à la retrouver. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

J'ai fui les Corbeaux. Il fallait que je te retrouve. Je t'entendais hurler. On t'avait récupéré. Il fallait que je vienne te secourir. J'avais besoin de l'Innocence pour ça.

J'ai désobéi à Edgar, je me suis laissé tomber dans ce trou. Il me fallait des réponses.

Et malheureusement, je les ai trouvé.

J'ai vu l'Innocence et la seconde d'après, les Corbeaux étaient là.

Ils ont embrasé leurs runes, ils m'ont fait brûler. L'Innocence devait me sauver. Je l'ai exigé. Il le fallait. Il fallait qu'elle me sauve… non, qu'elle te sauve.

Elle m'a obéi.

Une soif de sang m'a traversé, une lame a détruit les corbeaux. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Je n'avais plus soif. Pour le moment.

J'ai contemplé la réalité. J'ai vu ce que nous étions. Les monstres que nous étions.

_Nous sommes telles les fleurs du lotus_… _qui éclosent dans la boue… et répandent sur le monde une douce fragrance._

_Des fleurs au destin attendrissant… mais à la fin, elles fanent, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Là, elles flétrissent et retournent à la terre…_

Tout est revenu, tout. Je suis revenue.

_J'attendrais… je t'attendrais… jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il le faut._

La soif et la haine m'ont tendu les bras.

Le monde est devenu rouge.

**J'ai tout fait pour m'arrêter.**

**Tout.**

**Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas ça.**

**J'ai tout essayé. Il fallait que ce maudit corps s'arrête.**

**Il fallait que le rouge disparaisse. Que la colère et la haine s'en aillent.**

**Mais je me régénérais à chaque fois. Je ne pouvais pas disparaître. Je ne pouvais pas partir.**

**Il fallait… il fallait que je m'en aille !**

Tu es arrivé. Portant un homme sur ton dos. J'ai été prise d'un tel soulagement en te voyant… mais je devais te tuer. Nous sommes des monstres, Yû. Des monstres. Nous devions partir.

La haine me susurrait des doux mots à l'oreille. Je les écoutais et je hochais la tête. Je tuais, encore et encore, comme si le massacre ne devait pas avoir de fin.

Ils m'avaient réduite à l'état de monstre, autant me comporter comme tel.

Ils ne valaient pas mieux que moi.

**Sauve-moi, Yû. Arrête-moi. Tue-moi.**

**La soif doit s'arrêter. Tout doit s'arrêter.**

Je t'ai attaqué, je t'ai frappé, j'ai vu ton sang.

Tellement beau ce rouge…

Nous devions partir ensemble.

Tu devais me comprendre. Tant que nous aurions été là, nous n'aurions été que des cobayes, des jouets entre leurs doigts.

Il fallait les tuer.

Plus rien ni personne ne valait la peine d'être sauvé.

**Tu n'es plus un monstre Yû. Viens, viens à moi. Retrouve-moi, sauve-moi. **

**Je t'attends…**

Tu m'as tendu la main. J'allais me préparer à te pleurer. Tu allais mourir. Enfin, tu allais trouver le repos.

Mais non, tu t'es relevé, tu m'as tuée.

Tu m'as tuée !

TU M'AS TUÉE !

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Je ne t'ai jamais autant haï. Depuis ce jour, je te déteste tellement que je dois te tuer. Je veux ton sang. Je veux te voir souffrir, je veux te voir mourir.

Je veux te tuer comme tu m'as tuée.

Pantin du Compte Millénaire, je préfère pactiser avec lui que pardonner à la Congrégation. Je veux te tuer.

Tu m'as trahie ! Je te déteste !

* * *

Je sais pourquoi tu as fais ça. Tu voulais me retrouver. Tu voulais tenir notre promesse. Tu ne voulais pas m'abandonner. Tu voulais me revoir.

Tu m'aimes encore.

Je t'aime, Yû, je t'aime encore.

Mais un jour, tu découvriras que je me cache derrière Alma. Tu le découvriras et cette pensée m'est insupportable.

Je ne veux pas que tu saches la vérité. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes.

Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais Yû. Tu as choisi de vivre plutôt que de mourir avec moi. Tu m'as trahie, laissée, abandonnée.

Ta vue me répugne, ton nom est amer dans ma bouche, ta vie est une abomination.

Je dois te détruire.

Je dois te tuer.

Nous ne sommes que des fleurs artificielles.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tant que je ne peux pas le supporter.

Mon amour s'est changé en haine. Je te déteste. Je te déteste.

Toi et tes manières brusque.

Toi et ton regard fier.

Toi et ton visage d'ange.

Toi et ton caractère irascible.

Toi et tes accès de violence.

Toi et ton nom, Yû Kanda.

Toi et ce que tu es vraiment.

Je déteste tout en toi.

De tes longs cheveux noirs jusqu'à tes pieds agiles en passant par tes mots haineux, je te déteste.

Mais peut-être est-ce le contraire ?

Peut-être que je me suis trompée ?

Peut-être que j'ai fait fausse route ?

J'ai dit que je t'ai tant aimé que mon amour s'est changé en haine.

Mais peut-être est-ce l'inverse, peut-être t'ai-je trop haï car maintenant, je ne peux plus que t'aimer.

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**Je suis fan du couple Alma/Kanda et pourtant, le yaoi ce n'est pas mon truc (enfin, je fais des exception et Alma n'est pas tout à fait un garçon). Les couples yaoi que j'aime comportent tous (je crois) un androgyne et dans la majorité des cas, un rouquin. Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie.**

**Des reviews ?**


End file.
